The present invention is directed to a bus connector which includes a pair of bus connector caps secured to a bus connector base so that each cap secures a bus cable in operable connection with the connector base. For purposes of this application, the words xe2x80x9cbusxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccablexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cbus cablexe2x80x9d are intended to encompass both a physical communications medium and the transmissions over that medium, unless it is otherwise apparent from the context.
In connecting electrical components to a communications bus or other similar bus cable, it is desirable that the connector of the bus be fixed relative to each other prior to the actual connector being completed. If the bus and the connector were slideably arranged, then the positioning of the electrical component and the connector relative to the bus could change prior to the connection being fixed.
It is also desirable that the connectors can be only assembled in one orientation so that the corresponding lines of a pair of buses being connected by the connector will be connected, as opposed to the connection of opposed lines if one of the buses were somehow reversed.
It is a problem of previous connectors that they cannot be tested on an individual connector basis since they are enclosed in a sealed insulated housing.
It is an object, feature and advantage of the present invention to solve the problem with prior electrical connectors.
It is an object, feature and advantage of the present invention to provide a bus connector including electrical test points for each of the electrical connections.
It is an object, feature and advantage of the present invention to provide a bus connector having a cap which can be placed in non-slideable relation with a communications bus.
It is a further object, feature and advantage of the present invention that the communications bus be a flat ribbon cable.
It is an object, feature and advantage of the present invention to provide an alignment guide to assist an assembler in correctly interconnecting a pair of buses with a bus connector device.
It is an object, feature and advantage of the present invention to provide projections, apertures and the like which can only be assembled in one orientation.
The present invention provides a system for electrically connecting electrical components. The system comprises a ribbon cable, a connector cap and a connector base. The ribbon cable has a first sized conductor, a second sized conductor, and a web around the first and second conductors. The connector cap includes a track area adapted to operably engage the ribbon cable, a cap alignment guide, and a cap orientation guide. The connector base has a first ribbon cable receptacle area adapted to electrically engage a ribbon cable, a second receptacle area adapted to electrically engage a second ribbon cable, electrical interconnection means electrically interconnecting the first and second receptacles, first and second base alignment guides respectively positioned adjacent the first and second receptacle areas for alignment with the cap alignment guide, and a orientation receptacle operably positioned to receive the cap orientation guide.
The present invention also provides a connector for operably connecting a first and a second communications bus. The connector comprises a connector base and a connector cap. The connector base includes first and second substantially identical cap engagement areas. Each cap engagement area includes tracks adapted to receive the first or second communications bus and contacts for each track adapted to electrically engage a portion of the communications bus. Each contact in a cap engagement area is in electrical connection with a corresponding contact in the other cap engagement area to form electrically connected pairs of contact. The first bus connector cap includes tracks sized to receive and retain the first or second communications bus. The connector base includes an external aperture in association with each pair of electrically connected contacts providing an external electrical access point thereto.
The present invention further provides an electrical connector for connecting first and second communications buses where each bus includes at least first and second conduits. The connector comprises a non-conductive housing and first and second cover portions. The non-conductive housing includes a first receptacle portion and first contacts for receiving a first bus and a second receptacle portion and second contacts for receiving a second bus. The housing further includes electrical connections operably and electrically interconnecting the first contacts with the second contacts. The first cover portion is adapted for and operably engages the first receptacle portion to form a first electrical connection between the first contacts and the first bus such that the first electrical connection is insulated from external electrical contacts. The second cover portion is adapted for and operably engages the second receptacle portion to form a second electrical connection between the second contacts and the second bus such that the second electrical connection is insulated from external electrical contacts. The housing further includes at least one electrical test point in operable connection with the first electrical connection wherein the electrical test point has an external contact surface allowing an external device to monitor at least one electrical condition of the respective connection.